Fractured Fairytales
by kelly7
Summary: Utena ponders the shore, someone writes a letter, and general highschool angst
1. Default Chapter

Fractured Fairytales  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything that belongs to somebody else in this fic.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Philosophical ramification of being.  
  
What's real and what's not isn't as important, As what is.  
  
Because what is, Is now. And what isn't doesn't concern you or me.  
  
What isn't, Is our past.  
  
From here on out, It's what is that counts.  
  
Sink of swim; Standing on firm shores, That don't move with the passing of fancy.  
  
Because what is; Is you and I, Together.  
  
And that is all I need; Because that is all that's real. 


	2. You know I've had my share

Fractured Fairytales  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to somebody else.  
  
Lyrics by: Led Zeppelin / Indicates lyrics/  
  
Chapter two  
  
You know I've had my share.  
  
/Good times/ /Bad times/  
  
Jury stood, wind whipping at her locks; coaxing strands from the shadows where she took refuge. Where she stood, a citadel to the small figure below; her eyes never waving, drinking in the sight of purple as Shiori made her way across the courtyard.  
  
/You know I've had my share/  
  
Shiori's sea green skirt bellowed like a flag around her slender legs; threatening to expose milky thighs. Her grape hair thrown back; Medusa like tendrils flew around her pale face. Unaware that nature was lending her a wild and beautiful mantel; one that ensnared the prince from her hiding spot.  
  
/When my woman left home for a brown eyed man/  
  
Jury knew only what it was to need; all her cool reservations about loving from afar left her weak. Open to temptation. Shiori turned, her amethyst hair caught entwined with Jury's long elegant fingers. They stayed that way for moments; brief seconds of time whirled in the wind around them. Than the princess narrowed her eyes; unlike her fairytale counterpart her eyes held no innocence, nor love. Because this princess knew the secrets; that before her stood power wrapped in princely cloth needing what only she could give.love. And love had its price; one her prince was willing to pay for over and over again.  
  
/I know what is means to be alone/  
  
Jury knew that being a prince meant nobility, courage, and pride. But letting Shiori go, the echoes of her small feet drowning in the angry noise of the storm; Jury knew it all meant nothing if she couldn't make Shiori love her.  
  
/I don't care what the neighbors say/ /I'm gonna love you each and everyday/ 


	3. Lonely girls

Fractured Fairytales  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fic.  
  
Lyrics by: Lucinda Williams  
  
/lyrics/  
  
Chapter three  
  
Lonely Girls  
  
/Heavy blankets/ /Cover lonely girls/  
  
Dear Saionji,  
  
You don't even see me.do you? Not since he showed you eternity. Was that all he showed you?  
  
My words fall off the page because you held them up to high, and everyone saw.  
  
What else did you see; looking into his soulless azure windows; running your fingers through endless ribbons of claret?  
  
What's funny is.that I don't care anymore. Not because he left you Like everyone said he would. Although sometimes I feel sorry for you; not because I still love you. but because heartbreak is painful to watch as well as to experience.  
  
You threw yourself after the rose bride Head first. But you always seem unlucky in love Because she's gone too.  
  
She belongs to her, So does he.  
  
But she sees us all, And you don't see anything at all.  
  
Love, Wakaba 


	4. So I'm nothing

Fractured Fairytales  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic  
  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
So I'm nothing  
  
"So I'm nothing."  
  
Saionji gestured angrily; missing by inches the point of his katana being buried into his closest friend. Who stood very still, blue eyes unblinking, knowing that those few inches where enough. Enough to breath a few more breathes before the end of the world. Touga grinned, knowing that this too would enrage the man boy standing in front of him. But he wasn't grinning to add insult to injury; no never that. Instead it was because people had the annoying tendency to laugh in the face of death or at the very least twist their lips into a last stand of rebellion against he inevitable.  
  
"Those where your words, not mine."  
  
"Fuck you Touga!"  
  
"Do you really want to?"  
  
Touga chuckled. Saionji fumed; his chest heaving from it's restraint under the starched uniform.  
  
"I don't fuck whores, Kiryuu."  
  
Saionji narrowed his lavender eyes, trying to gage if he had hit an exposed nerve.weakness his opponent had yet to let show.  
  
"What about Himemiya?"  
  
Touga lobbed the insult, satisfied with the effect it had. Saionji was a fool sometimes.a lovable fool.but a fool nonetheless.  
  
"Shut up about her."  
  
Saionji was close to losing it and he knew that Touga knew this too. After all Touga was his closest companion since childhood, he would know everything.  
  
"Come now, isn't Himemiya Anthy why you're really here?"  
  
Touga laughed, watching Saionji fight for control, his fingers ghostly pale from the grip he had on his katana. Such a old weapon, suited Saionji's old fashioned brutality; odd really, considering how Saionji never submitted to Aiko's wished. Old fashioned values too.  
  
"You know why I'm here, you sick fuck! What you tried to do to your own sister."  
  
Saionji spat the words out, filthy cloying words that nearly chocked him. He hadn't meant to use this weapon, but Touga had few dents in his armor and any opportunity had to be taken to breach a hole.  
  
"Nanami is none of your concern."  
  
Touga's voice was icy in it's calmness. Sharp edges splintered along his throat, cutting into his chest; picturing Nanami's face, the betrayal.  
  
"I grew up with her. I watched you protect her from everything, even herself when it came down to it. It was good to know there was something real about you; that you weren't just a better swordsman, a better lover, but that you where a better prince. And now it's all shit."  
  
Saionji stopped abruptly; feeling he'd given too much away.too much caring about Touga and his sister.his own adopted family. One that had left him behind, abandoned him to the treachery of life.too much pain.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Say you weren't Aiko's whore.that you didn't manipulate everyone around you because it was what that damn monster wanted."  
  
"I can't say that Saionji-san."  
  
Saionji trembled with rage.  
  
"Don't you dare act meek with me. I don't need you're pity.you bastard."  
  
Touga sighed, his shoulders felt heavy with unseen weight baring down on him.Aiko the constant monkey on his back.how he hated the man. Looking at his best friend, seeing the pain in those amethyst eyes.Nanami's great round blue eyes filled with tears; he had tasted the salt in their kiss.it wet his lips.  
  
"I want Nanami away from all that is about to happen. I've lost Tenjou to all of this.I won't lose my sister too. The need of her safety outweighed my being her prince just for this once. Maybe she'll look elsewhere. Miki, I think will do well to be her new prince."  
  
Saionjis eyes widened with surprise; realization dawning on him.  
  
"You don't think this will end well do you?"  
  
Touga looked him in the eyes, letting alittle of what he held back seep out from the dark blue pools. The tired certainty that he wasn't the prince; that love would never be his.a prince doesn't need another prince and all the loves of his life where princes. Ironic, he was sure most would think.a great playboy usurped by his harem.  
  
"How can it? Himemiay will betray Tenjou's love and Nanami isn't the only one who knew what was really going on with Chairman Aiko and his sister.and Utena."  
  
Saionji dropped his sword hand to his side, all anger flooding out of his body; disappearing through his pours.  
  
"You really loved her didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry Touga."  
  
"There's no need.but thank you all the same."  
  
"So.who takes first turn playing big brother when Nanami is out with Miki?" 


End file.
